


这个世界随时都要崩塌，彭格列的雨守和云守居然在一起了

by wsmd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 与其说是论坛体不如说是豆瓣体花墙部分格式来自微博很多人不敢说，8018真的是真的。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	这个世界随时都要崩塌，彭格列的雨守和云守居然在一起了

黑手党内部论坛>娱乐八卦板块>吃瓜交流区  
标题：「这个世界随时都要崩塌，彭格列的雨守和云守居然在一起了」🔥HOT

0# 楼主  
如题。我有人脉，此瓜保真。  
就是你们知道且熟识的那个彭格列的那个雨守和那个云守。

1#  
？

2#  
？？？

3#  
？？？？？？？？？

4#  
我看了看日期，今天也不是愚人节啊？你不如说彭格列总部终于被暗杀部队吞并了比较容易让人信服

5#  
？楼上在危险发言什么，你号没了

6#  
别管是谁，我先kswl为敬

7#  
本i雨云不请自来，前排附赠精品好帖回顾：  
[链接：上周在并盛中学附近偶遇了sbw和yqgm，他俩好甜蜜，是真的在谈吧（已变成8018糖点复盘帖）]  
[链接：8018糖点合集｜天生杀手vs最强杀手，山云就是天生一对💙💜（持续更新）]  
[链接：文学交流｜【七夕活动】“因为云雀是我们的王牌。”（山本武X云雀恭弥，已完结）]

8#  
卧槽！！！！！！！我搞到真的了？？？

9#  
8018党流下了感动的泪水，只要活得够久，什么都能看得到

10#  
原来你坛除了我还有活着的山云党

11#  
？确定这不是文学创作？他俩不就是普通同事，真的认识？

12#  
怎么原来还有人不知道我们8018是真的吗？我可以是假的，山云必须是真的！！！  
兄弟们，把#全彭格列最般配的雨守和云守#打在公屏上！

13#  
#全彭格列最般配的雨守和云守#

14#  
晚睡果然可以吃到很劲爆的瓜  
说实话其实他俩蛮配的

15#  
很多人不敢说，8018真的是真的

16#  
操，本山云深柜火速赶来！宁信黄河没有水，不信山云没一腿！

17#  
晕，刚入了8018坑，幸福来得太突然了

18#  
他喵的终于有人说了，快憋死我了，本彭格列内部员工今天就要一吐为快！！！  
本人刚进入彭格列总部工作半年的新人一枚，我发誓我入职前真的熟读了公司历史和企业文化八百遍，但是我也真的妹想到我司雨守和云守是这种关系啊！！！  
一开始很正常，就是偶尔需要雨守看的文件是云守帮忙签的，我就当是彭格列相亲相爱一家人嘛，毕竟大家工作都挺忙的。后来我慢慢发现，他俩很不对劲！不对劲真的不对劲！

19#  
知情人出现了！坐等吃瓜

20#  
哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦我开始兴奋了！

21#  
那当然相亲相爱了，这不就相亲相爱到变成一家人了吗

22#  
我举报彭格列员工上班时间摸鱼（狗头）

23#  
有一次我去云守办公室做工作汇报，发现角落里居然放着一根棒球棍！18绝对不打棒球的，那么请问这是谁的？首先我们可以排除首领岚守雾守晴守雷守。  
而且我没看错的话，沙发上还有那种宠物衣服，还是手工制作的毛衣，还只织了一半……虽然我不敢说是18亲手织的吧，但看起来不像是给小卷和云豆准备的，很像是狗狗的衣服……我陷入了沉思并且开始怀疑人生。  
还有一次，我在电梯遇到了80，无意中看到80的手机锁屏居然是18……………当时的我真的太尴尬了，但是80表情超级自然的，还很大方把锁屏给我看，问我说“云雀真的很漂亮对吧”，就是那种“我老婆漂亮吧”的有点炫耀的语气。这我哪敢说不啊！！我赶紧疯狂点头说是是是对对对漂亮漂亮真漂亮！  
然后上了一层楼以后18进来了！来了来了那个男人面无表情地进来了！80笑着打招呼说：“嗨，云雀！云雀，刚才在和这位说你漂亮呢。你真的好漂亮，比女孩子还漂亮。”80为什么要cue我，我简直怕的要死啊！！！修罗场也不过如此吧！  
一般来说男生被说漂亮都会有点不开心吧，何况18还是那种脾气……但是18一点被冒犯到的样子都没有！18很淡定地应了一句“哦”，80继续笑眯眯地说：“所以我真的好喜欢你呀。”我：？？？是我理解的那个喜欢？？我以为18会不耐烦，结果18看起来很习以为常，甚至还蛮……享受的？我顿时：？？？？？？？  
我简直想找个地缝钻进去！这是我配听到的吗？？？他妈的，我应该在车底！！！！！我度过了我人生中最漫长的半分钟！！！  
我也怕是我腐眼看人基，结果去群里一问，大家都讳莫如深，提醒我“妄议上司可是要被开除的”……为了我那点工资，我选择乖乖闭麦orz今天实在忍不住披个马甲来吐槽，无意冒犯，技术部不要查我ip谢谢🙏🙏🙏  
上个星期18

24#  
80！80选手打出了一记直球！我也觉得18很漂亮嘶哈嘶哈嘶哈嘶哈

25#  
真像80会说的话……他真的天然到完全不觉得有些话讲出来会不好意思呢……

26#  
kswlkswlkswlkswlkswl

27#  
云雀恭弥，真没想到你居然是人妻！！这么贤惠还给次郎织毛衣，我好了我好了我好了

28#  
😭😭😭😭😭😭8018你们把我这条命拿走吧！！！如果这都是假的那么还有什么是真的？！山本武，你就这么喜欢云雀恭弥吗？啊？你就这么喜欢他吗？？？你真喜欢他就立刻跟他结婚！！！！！！

29#  
行，可以，山本武，我服了，活该你有老婆

30#  
心疼这位内部员工，该说你幸运还是不幸呢，你也只是一个普普通通的社畜，却被喂了一嘴这么多不为人知的狗粮  
记住爱情不是你生活的全部，打工才是💔早安，打工人！

31#  
可恶，这8018的味道竟该死的甜美。。。我嗑到了，谢谢

32#  
铁汁们，把“8018szd”刻在烟上吸进肺里

33#  
上个星期怎么了，急死我了快说啊！！！

34#  
怎么没打完就发出去了……  
上个星期18来总部穿的是80的蓝色衬衫，我他妈还以为是我早起没睡醒出现了幻觉。哦，原来雾守不在啊，那没事了……没事什么啊！！！我差点以为雨守部门和云守部门合并了呢！  
一时都不知道18是不是故意的，毕竟码数都大了一码，也不可能是着急中穿错了吧，80穿的也不是18的紫色衬衫啊，更有可能是没有另外的衣服能穿了吧！18还非常招摇地到处晃，进首领办公室也没觉得不妥。十代首领的表情就很……嗯，很欲言又止………无语，这和直接告诉大家他俩昨晚睡了有什么区别！！！！！  
59提了一嘴让18注意影响，还被18冷冷地反问“你有什么意见”，我看59炸弹都准备掏出来了！那一瞬间我真的好同情岚守……算了，我还是同情同情我自己吧（保持微笑）  
虽然原则上是不允许办公室恋情存在的吧，不过谁敢反对云守谈恋爱？他俩谈恋爱都不用打报告，十世也睁一只眼闭一只眼，羡慕死我了！

35#  
i see no difference

36#  
尼玛，嗑死我了

37#  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

38#  
除了祝福想不出其他的话，8018结婚吧❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤💕💞💓💗💖💘💝

39#  
救命……我需要呼吸机………………我cp左爱了呃呃呃呜呜呜呜呜啊啊！！！？！！！！

40#  
嚯，谈恋爱真了不起，这么嚣张，我respect

41#  
59，勇！  
18：你在教我做事？  
59：？

42#  
27：看透一切.jpg  
成熟的首领就是即使单身也能神色如常地面对守护者撒的狗粮。今天也在为彭格列十世的感情生活而担忧呢（笑）

43#  
不需要，因为十世在我怀里，我们感情很好很幸福🌹

44#  
放屁！我才是十世老婆！！！

45#  
27明明是我的！！！！不服来战！！

46#  
上面几位不要打了不要打了，要打去练舞室打

47#  
ctmd我也好羡慕，我也想跟80睡觉呜呜呜呜呜  
有一说一，80身材是真的好，那肌肉馋死我了馋死我了

48#  
试问谁不想呢？或者和18睡觉也可以，俺不挑

49#  
48L你想得美，18正在来咬杀你的路上

50#  
我的重点是原来你们彭格列谈恋爱还要打报告啊（。）

51#  
那可不，结婚都还要填申请表上报审批呢你敢信？那申请表简直太复杂了，又多又细，没填完就不想结婚了。  
这下大家知道为什么彭格列光棍多了吧？

52#  
不要怕，技术部也在嗑：）  
通过我们的技术分析，得出的结论是他俩确实是睡了。毕竟也不需要什么技术含量，80锁骨上的吻痕他也没打算藏……好心的女同事还去问80要不要用遮瑕膏遮一遮，80莫名其妙地说：“为什么要遮啊？这是勋章。”打扰了，是我们多此一举了！技术部全体员工一齐缓缓下线……（闭眼）  
而且岂止是手机锁屏，前几天我去给80修电脑…对不起虽然很不想承认，虽然我大学念的是计算机专业而不是计算机维修专业，但是我们技术部是真的会修电脑……  
我以为80电脑里会有什么片子资源或者大胸辣妹照片啦，结果修复程序的时候不小心破解了80电脑里加密的文件夹，那里面好多18的照片，生活照啊证件照啊等等，甚至还有毕业照。有一些照片还挺那啥的……就是那啥，你们懂的。只能说雨守云守好性♂致。  
反正我是不敢多看…我爱的还是妹子！当然80也不会让我看，那个文件夹他直接又锁了一次。修完电脑我就麻利地滚了，因为80脸色不太好，我怕自己多待一秒就要被打。操，这也不是我想看的啊！我真的爱的是妹子！  
最后我还是要替广大程序猿同胞们说一句，并不是学计算机的就会修电脑！只是我们技术部比较全能_(:з」∠)_

53#  
好啦好啦知道啦，学计算机的就是会修电脑（滑稽）

54#  
山本，你是真男人👍👍👍居然可以说服云雀拍这种照片！我单方面宣布你就是彭格列第一猛男了！

55#  
彭格列艳照门事件（不是）山本武，你何德何能！你上辈子是不是拯救了彭格列这辈子才能抱得云雀这种美人归啊

56#  
“这是勋章”，80太会了👍这尼玛谁不可以

57#  
反正我可以

58#  
😭😭😭好，太好了，我cp不仅是真的，我cp还doi了，这种幸福是真实存在的吗呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

59#  
草，18的照片给我看看给我看看，眼泪从嘴里流了出来

60#  
时雨苍燕流警告⚠⚠⚠

61#  
所以怎样才能加入彭格列技术部，我可以写八百篇论文全方位多角度验证我cp是真的。在线等，挺急的。

62#  
大家是不知道每天次郎和小卷玩得多开心，啧啧啧，没眼看。云守办公室好多给小动物准备的玩具和食物，偶尔其他人的匣兵器也会去那儿玩，我怀疑云守办公室都要改名叫“彭格列小动物基地”。

63#  
大家也是不知道他俩有多腻歪，开会也要眉来眼去，在办公室光天化日之下打啵，上个月云守的补贴还是雨守代领的。关键是这两人还不觉得有什么不对，亲密事做得自然无比，十代目看了都要连夜爬上崆峒山。

64#  
他妈的，8018不结婚很难收场

65#  
不结婚很难收场+1，这对希望他们结婚的人真的很多  
以及彭格列技术部这么不正经的吗，我喜欢

66#  
还好不是在办公室光天化日之下doi（）

67#  
楼上，说不定真的有过（）

68#  
楼上和楼上上，谨言慎行！想被拆家吗

69#  
笑死，说到59，他真的是被8018迫害第一人，每天都在被迫吃狗粮，甚至在社交平台上怒发动态——“山○武和云○恭○，带着我的祝福滚！”我看他就没差在办公室门口贴“云雀恭弥和山本武与狗不得入内”了

70#  
好家伙，瞅瞅把孩子都逼成什么样了

71#  
笑死我了，59又做错了什么呢！！！请给单身狗留一条活路！

72#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这算不算工伤啊？建议成立岚守保护协会

73#  
59要有8018ptsd了233333

74#  
他俩不仅迫害岚守吧，晴守雾守雷守无一幸免！  
虽然晴守有对象，也并不妨碍被秀一脸。晴守每次邀请云守喝酒，云守都义正辞严地拒绝说要工作，转头就提前下班和雨守约会去了。日常感慨异地恋真是辛苦，晴守时常因为受不了他俩的虐狗而买机票飞回日本找女朋友求安慰。  
雾守，如果是96在的话，还稍微好一点，他俩也知道对小姑娘要怜香惜玉。如果是69在……69已经不行了，他真的恐同了。大家也知道18和69不对付，见面就要打架，但是18现在已经懂得用另一种方式来伤害69了，就是嘲讽69没对象……69恨不得拉80跳桑巴舞报仇雪恨！  
蓝波，蓝波太惨了……开内部会议的时候，本来蓝波是坐在80旁边的，结果被18无情赶走，18二话不说就霸占了蓝波的位置。虽然80后来买糖果哄蓝波赔罪了吧，但我觉得这还是给我们的雷守造成了很大的心理阴影。蓝波还只有十几岁啊，他只是个孩子啊！

75#  
蓝波·波维诺，过早承受了这个年纪不该有的心酸。  
社会险恶！当黑手党就是这么的危险！

76#  
你们彭格列组团吐槽来了吗，给你们的雨守和云守留点面子吧！！！

77#  
笑拉了，18你编借口能不能走点心，居然说要工作，怎么着是准备996报效蛤蜊公司了？多新鲜呐wwww彭格列顶级糊弄大师就是你吧

78#  
十代目听了表示很欣慰

79#  
看来晴守雾守雷守保护协会也得安排起来了（…

80#  
男人不能说不行，六道骸我们支楞起来！别让云雀恭弥那家伙看扁了！

81#  
69：呵呵，该死的黑手党，该死的男同性恋！

82#  
说起来上回他俩还在总部办小动物飞行比赛，云豆和小次郎都参加了。就连晴守岚守和雷守那种不会飞的匣兵器也被18抓来充数。十世的小狮子也参加了，纳兹真的好可爱！！！

83#  
听起来好有童趣……不过“被抓来充数”，云雀恭弥不愧是你

84#  
有些人表面上是冷酷无情大杀四方的黑手党，背地里却偷偷搞小动物飞行比赛

85#  
kwiiiii

86#  
ww所以最后获胜的是哪只小动物？

87#  
盲猜小次郎

88#  
那必须得是纳兹吧！毕竟是十世的匣兵器呢

89#  
我投云豆一票！  
绿茵葱郁的并盛中学♪

90#  
不大不小中庸最好♫

91#  
总是一成不变～～～

92#  
健康而坚强——

93#  
？这咋还唱上了呢

94#  
不……最后获胜的是……

95#  
。骸枭

96#  
草

97#  
草

98#  
草

99#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

100#  
楼上吵到我的眼睛了

101#  
69：江湖没有爷，可处处有爷的传说

102#  
69：我才不和彭格列这种黑手党同流合污！我最讨厌黑手党了！  
还是69：什么？彭格列有小动物飞行比赛？爷必须得参加！爷还得一举把冠军拿下！

103#  
有画面感了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

104#  
谁能想到8018来真的啊！我之前还吐槽说这对男科来着，现在脸好疼……甚至我朋友已经收到了他俩的喜糖↓  
[图片]  
这个能发的吧，不能发我立刻删除

105#  
卧槽！！！这速度

106#  
草，这喜糖包装也太好看了吧！！考虑出周边吗，我买爆！

107#  
omg该说彭格列办事效率就是高吗，8018这才刚被爆出来在一起了就发喜糖了，看来我明天就可以看到他俩的孩子出生了

108#  
真够可以的，我今天就在这个帖住下了，8018渴死我了他妈了个b的

109#  
啊这，随便整个糖就说是8018的喜糖了？

110#  
这是真的。。。坐标瓦利亚，我们前两天也收到了喜糖[图片][图片]  
还是80和18一起来发的。天哪我就没见过18那么温柔的表情，可能这就是爱情的滋润吧。爱情这杯酒，谁喝都得醉！是本单身狗不懂，打扰了  
不过我们Boss很不待见他俩，据目睹了案发现场的同事说，老大和18差点打起来……还好两位雨守及时阻止了一场悲剧的发生，不然轻则小命不保，重则又财务大出血。这个世界有雨守真是太好了呜呜呜呜呜，love&peace

111#  
雨守，永远滴神！

112#  
彭格列和平奖非雨守莫属（各种意义上）

113#  
🤔为啥不待见他俩？难道这其中有什么内幕

114#  
呃……18说瓦利亚全员恶人，找不到老婆，看了感觉真可怜（大概意思）

115#  
噗——云雀恭弥，你也好意思说瓦利亚全员恶人！彭格列最混乱邪恶TOP5绝对有你！

116#  
X哥，算了算了，杀人犯法，杀人犯法

117#  
但是人家有老婆，羡慕不？@ Varia

118#  
是老公

119#  
楼上上好big胆，暗杀名单已经添上你的名字了[doge]

120#  
说什么呢，瓦利亚怎么就没有老婆了！我们可可爱爱瓦利亚当然有老婆了！他们老大的老婆不就是我吗🤗

121#  
楼上，但凡有一粒花生米，也不至于醉成这样

122#  
？滚吧，明明我才是瓦利亚boss夫人😡  
我要和boss一起睡觉了，勿扰❤

123#  
打起来打起来打起来打起来打起来

124#  
没人我就抱走王子和弗兰了嘻嘻嘻

125#  
随便吵，反正斯库瓦罗是我的

126#  
？情敌拔刀吧！！！我生是斯库瓦罗的人死是斯库瓦罗的鬼

127#  
这楼歪成什么样了……

128#  
总之就是8018好事将近了，大家散了吧。本80梦女也要去找新的男朋友了，毕竟18我也打不过TAT

129#  
楼上，加我一个，本18梦女心碎太平洋，我的眼泪马上要哭倒彭格列了┭┮﹏┭┮

130#  
Millefiore收留一切心碎的Vongola女孩🤗忘了那个他，白兰给你家

131#  
怎么，桔梗不配吗？现在加入桔梗后援会，就送桔梗同款眼影盘哦，不飞粉好晕染延展性还好，心动不如行动💚

132#  
？楼上我怀疑你只是在做代购打广告

133#  
不管怎么说，让我们掌声祝福这对新人！🎉🎉🎉8018长长久久，三年抱俩！

134#  
✨✨✨✨❤️❤️✨✨✨❤️❤️ ✨✨✨  
✨✨✨❤️❤️❤️❤️💗❤️❤️❤️❤️ ✨✨  
✨✨✨❤️❤️山本武云雀恭弥❤️❤️✨✨  
✨✨✨✨❤️❤️ 8 0 1 8 ❤❤️️✨✨✨  
✨✨✨✨✨❤️ 是 真 的 ❤️ ✨✨✨✨  
✨✨✨✨✨✨❤️❤️❤️✨✨✨✨✨  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨❤️✨✨✨✨✨✨

135#  
🍓🍓🍓💌💌💌💌💌💌💌💌💌🍓🍓🍓  
🍓🍓🍓💌💌山本💫云雀💫💌💌🍓🍓🍓  
🍓🍓🍓💌💌💌💌💌💌💌💌💌🍓🍓🍓

136#  
🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊  
🎊🎇🎇🎇🎇🎇🎇🎇🎇🎊  
🎊🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎊  
🎊8 0✨✨✨✨✨ 新婚🎊  
🎊1 8✨✨✨✨✨ 快乐🎊  
🎊🎇🎇🎇🎇🎇🎇🎇🎇🎊  
🎊🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎊  
🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊

137#  
⚪⚪⚪🔴🔴⚪⚪⚪🔴🔴⚪⚪⚪  
⚪⚪🔴🔴🔴🔴⚪🔴🔴🔴🔴⚪⚪  
⚪⚪🔴 山本武 🔴 云雀恭弥 🔴⚪⚪  
⚪⚪⚪🔴 雨守 & 云守 🔴⚪⚪⚪  
⚪⚪⚪⚪️🔴 绝美cp 🔴⚪⚪⚪⚪  
⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪🔴🔴🔴⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪  
⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪🔴⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪

138#  
天生一对山云💙👑💜soulmate山云💙👑💜  
情侣对戒山云💙👑💜互穿衬衫山云💙👑💜  
最强输出山云💙👑💜惺惺相惜山云💙👑💜  
第一初恋山云💙👑💜宇宙最甜山云💙👑💜  
迫害他人山云💙👑💜翻云覆雨山云💙👑💜  
世最真山云💙👑💜十代目也嗑山云💙👑💜  
山云是真的💞💘💓💖💝😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

139#  
🌧️☁️山云🐶🦔山云🌧️☁️山云🐶🦔山云🌧️☁️山云🐶🦔山云🌧️☁️山云🐶🦔山云🌧️☁️山云🐶🦔山云🌧️☁️山云🐶🦔山云🌧️☁️山云🐶🦔

140#  
楼上这一堆我直呼内行，有内味儿了

141#  
话说8018结婚彭格列能搞个直播吗，我愿意花钱看

142#  
俺也一样，gkdgkd

143#  
@ 彭格列 出来抄策划，拯救财政赤字的方法有了

144#  
不错，已经向财务部提议了，财务部说明天问问首领这个方案的可行性。不过我看财务部已经准备熬夜写策划书和做PPT了

145#  
#财务部 计划通#


End file.
